


The Heat

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Firefighter AU - Fandom, Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, F/M, Fire, Injured Dean, John a good parent, John a stubborn ass, coarse language, flirting Dean, injured reader, trapped in fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean is a firefighter like his Dad. He's squad is sent to a building fire where he searches for people and comes across the Reader. They are on their way out of the building when the floor collapses and they are trapped inside. They land in a panic room of sorts with the fire raging above them. Will they make it out or will tragic occur?





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a firefighter and he and he's squad are called to a building fire. He searches and comes across the Reader who is trapped. The floor collapses under them and they fall into a panic room. Will they survive or will tragic occur?
> 
> I wrote this for a challenge on Tumblr and I love Dean being a firefighter it's my go to character. I really enjoyed writing this story. 
> 
> Prompt: Fightfighter AU
> 
> Please look at the warnings before reading incase of triggers. Thank you as you are important and so is your health.
> 
> Betaed: one-more-Spn- fan-girl thanks. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated.

Dean knew when he was young what he wanted to be. He wanted to be like his Dad a firefighter. His Dad, John Winchester was a legend and he was chief at the firehouse near their home. He has been there for several years.

So, he trained to be a firefighter at first, he asked his Dad if he could volunteer after school and on weekends at the station to help with their equipment. As he helped he learnt so when he turned eighteen he took the test. He had been training and studying for this since he was in his teens.

The firehouse was a special place to Dean as he felt a connection to it. Not because his Dad worked there it was something more. Like it was his calling, he knew his Dad would be proud of him if he got in.

Dean become the youngest firefighter in the firehouse. Yes, his Dad was protective of him but that's because he was his son. As Dean got older and made Lieutenant at the age of 24 his Dad was so proud.

Dean was in command of his own squad. There was a call out to a fire in a building. All Fire trucks were called multiple units and Ambulances.

Someone ran out of the building telling the Fire Chief that there were people still stuck on the upper floors. So, Dean and his squad were told to go in.

Dean told them to spread out and stay in pairs he had his best friend Cas with him as they climbed the stairs to the upper floor. They all went two separate ways Dean and Cas to the left and Benny and Gabe to the right. As they kicked open doors and said, “Fire department call out?”

I remember sitting in my room trying to stay low away from the heat. The heat was so intense and I could feel it on my skin. It got hotter and hotter as the fire grew in intense as I couldn't see from the smoke and the stinging in my eyes. The sound was deafening as it got louder as the fire burnt everything in its path. The roof was collapsing around me as the fire was sweeping through my apartment. I try to breath but I found it hard as the smoke was really thick and heavy as I inhaled the smoky air.

The roof caving in and the walls were on fire. The smoke was getting blacker by the second as I was trying to breathe. I had a wet cloth over my mouth but that was drying out really fast from the intense heat. The fire was getting closer as I tried to shrink away from it. I could feel it near my feet as it blistered my skin. I could feel it getting hotter and closer as it scorched my furniture around me. The heat was stifling as I turn to move away for the burning heat. As I turned to bring my legs into my body as close as I could to stop them from being burnt. I thought this is the end when my door was kicked in.

I heard a muffled voice saying something but I couldn’t hear over the roar of the fire. I thought I saw someone in the smoke a silhouette of a person in a mask.

He shouted over the roar “Fire department call out?”

I tried to shout back but my voice was hoarse from all the smoke I have inhaled.  
I moved myself careful towards him as I was about a few feet away he turned to leave when I screamed at the top of my lungs to let him know I was there. He heard as he turned around and saw me slumped on the floor.

“Cas, I've got one," Dean said.

He gently picked me up as he looked down at my black face and saw a few cuts. He couldn't see the rest of my body.

Cas said, “Dean we need to get out of here. Chief said, “the roof is spewing black smoke he's order us all out.”

Dean said,” Ok, Cas let’s go.”

Cas walked in front of Dean heading for the stairs when the roof collapsed in between them Dean was stuck. He shouted go Cas I’ll find another way out.”

“Dean it's not safe?”

“There's no other way Cas go.”

Dean said, “Chief I'm stuck on the fourth floor roof's collapsed I have unconscious woman with me. Cas is safe and heading down.”

“Son can you find another way out?”

“Negative, fire all around me.”

“Can you get to a window Dean?”

“I will try, Dad. If I don't make it tell Mum and Sammy I love them.”

“You will make it son now move.”

Dean went to the next apartment as mine was completely engulfed in fire. He kicked the door in and it was totally burning with fire so he went to the next one and found the same. The floor collapsed underneath him as we both fell through the hole. He tried to shield me with his body but I landed in the rubble below us as we fell more than two stories down. Dean landed on top of me as I groaned when he hit me hard.

He said, “Hey you ok?”

I groaned in pain as I said, “I think I have a broken shoulder and wrist.”

 

He looked at my arm and it was twisted at an odd angle. He moved as he winced in pain also he must have broken his ankle with he fell trying to protect me.

I could hear Dean's radio going “Son, son, God damn it boy talk to me?”

He said, “Dad we both are injury we felt through the floors we are about two floors door now.”

“Dean, Dean," John shouted in the radio.

Dean then realised they were on their own as he tried to stand, the air was a bit clearer here as the upper floors were on fire. He looked around and they were in a room.

He said, “Where are we?”

I said, “Not sure.”

He got up and screamed in pain as he moved his ankle. As he looked at his very bruised and swollen ankle. He also felt blood trickle down his face as he reached up and wipe it. He hissed as he touched the open wound. He ripped his shirt and tied it around his head to stop the bleeding. He felt dizzy and lightheaded probably from the head wound. He got up gingerly as he moved slowly on his ankle towards the door, it was locked and he couldn't see a window. He moved to the other wall biting his lip as he winced as the pain was excruciating as he limped over to it but there was no window.

He came back and said, “Hey stay awake ok. What's your name?”

I said, “Y/N Y/L/N.”

He said, “that's a nice name. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester.”

I smiled as I tried to sit up. He came over and helped me as he took off his belt to support my arm as he turned it. I screamed out in pain as he put my arm up in the belt. He then took off his turnout gear as he put his jacket around my shoulders. As I was lying on some debris a few feet from the wall. He looked around again trying to find something to get the door open with.

The building was collapsing around us as the fire raged with a vengeance above us. The fire looked like the devil himself was chasing it to hell. The room we were in was four walls of metal of some sort. The only opening was the one we fell through but it was too high up and the fire was burning ferociously above us. Dean walked over to find a door handle but there wasn't any. He touched the metal it burns his hand as he pulled it back and said,” Fuck that's hot.” It was hot due to the heat of the fire. There was nothing but rubble and debris he couldn't see anything that could help.

He sat down next to me and I asked, “Are we going to die here Dean?”

“I hope not, we need to find a way out of here," he said.

“There's nothing here to help us?”

“My squad we get us out don't worry. If not my Chief stubborn enough to get to us. I promise we will get out of here if I have to carry you myself.”

He turned slightly so I wouldn't see his worry. He knew his Dad wouldn't give up on him. He is probably now looking for a way to get in.

He said, “So tell me about yourself Y/N? What do you do?”

I coughed a bit as Dean noticed some blood on my hand. Shit she has internal injuries I need to get her out of here.

As he said, “So what do you do?”

“I own my own business. My shop is called, “The Five Alarm Cafe,” I said.

He said, “Really I go in there every day to get our coffees and cakes. I see you don't stock any pies. I like pies.”

I laughed as I moaned in pain, “I will see what I can do when we get out of here ok, Dean?”

He gave me an easy smile and it was breathtaking. The air was becoming thick with smoke.

Dean said, “Here” as he put his mask over my face to help me breath. “Little short pants ok nothing too deep.”

 

I took some short breaths as my breathing even out again. Dean took the mask away and he too took some breaths.

He got up and moved toward the fallen rubble and debris as he looked through it. He pulled a rock away and found a phone. He looked at it, it was still working and he winced as he moved to see if he could get any bars.

“Dean is it working?”

“Yeah, but no bars?”

He looked as he moved to one side to another back again as the phone didn't pick up any signal.

He came and sat back down as he held me in his arms.

"Any luck Dean?” I asked.

“Nah, I will keep trying.”

“Dean I'm getting tired and want to sleep?”

“No, you have to stay awake can you do that please,” with pleading in his eyes and voice.

“I'm so tired Dean, I'm don't know if I can stay awake?” I whispered.

“Hey, tell me about your family?” Using it as a distraction.

“Not much to tell, really.”

“You have and accent, what's is it?” He asked.

“I'm from Australia. I moved here on a scholarship about 5 years ago now. I liked it and decided to stay. There was nothing left in Australia for me.”

“So, no family then?”

“No, my parents died several years ago and I really don't get on with my siblings so I moved here and here is now my home. I have some good friends and my business is doing well. So what else I can want?”

“How about a boyfriend?” he asked with a smirk.

“No, haven't had time to even look.”

“You?”

“You mean boys, sometimes but mainly girls.”

I looked at him and he said, “Does that shock you?”

“No, you can date whoever you want. I don't discriminate against anybody's life choices.”

He smiled and said, “A lot of people would.”

“Why?”

“Because they think it's disgusting and dirty that I like guys as well as girls.”

“You are what you are, you can't help that. I for one don't care if you date aliens you will still be the man here trying to save our lives.”

He laughed as he looked at me. He turned suddenly as if he heard something.

“Dean, what is it?”

“I thought I heard something?” As he limped to the door and listened as the noise got louder.

It was Cas shouting “Dean you down here?”

Dean banged on the door as he heard Cas shout “Ok, we will have you out in a minute.”

Cas, Benny and Gabe worked to break the door from the outside as Dean came over and said, “I told you they wouldn't give up on us.”

“Yeah you did,” in a breathless voice and I looked at him and slipped into unconsciousness.

“Hey, don't you go dying on me I promised we would get out of here.” He started banging on the door and said, “Hurry up Cas we need medical help in here.”

Dean moved back over to me and picked me up as the door broke open. Cas and Benny saw Dean holding his leg and he had hold of me. Cas looked at Dean's head where there was blood and his blacken face from the smoke.

Benny said, “Let me take her bruth?”

Dean said, “No I promise I would get her out do that's what I'm going to do.”

Dean hobbled with me in his arms as through sheer stubbornness he carried me out. He was ready to collapse as his body ached and his ankle throbbed with pain but he made me a promise to get me out as he limped heavily. Cas and Benny were helping with the weight of my body as he stubble out the door and he collapsed to his knees. Gabe had picked up his turnout gear. Cas had taken me from Dean's arms and put me on the gurney where he gently laid me down. Dean told the paramedics what was going on. As his awaiting family and friends stood looking as Benny helped him onto a gurney.

He said, “Severe smoke inhalation, intern injuries, a broken wrist and shoulder. Also, some cuts and burns on her feet and legs.”

The paramedics worked to save my life as they rushed me to the hospital. Dean was taking to the other ambulance when he noticed his family coming towards him.

John said, “Son.”

Dean said, “Dad, how did you find us?”

“I heard you say you fell two stories down then your radio when silent. So, I got the blueprints of the building. Apparently, some guy is building a panic room that's where you were. It shielded you both from the fire. We knew it was a long shot but we had to try. So, when we put the fire out we got the all clear and here we are.”

“Thanks Dad,” As John squeezed his son's shoulder.

Then Mary and Sam hugged him as he looked at his not so little brother.

Sam said, “Glad you’re ok, jerk.”

Dean smiled and said, “I'm fine bitch.”

As he was put in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. His family and squad followed soon after.

 

They operated on me and my heart stopped during the operation but they worked to get me back. They fixed the intern injuries and set my wrist and shoulder. I was lucky the burns on my feet weren't serious. They put me ICU until I was out of danger. Dean had his ankle set and several stitches in his head wound. They took x-rays make sure there was no head trauma but he was ok.

The Doctor said, “Lucky you were wearing your hat when you landed or it could have been much worse.”

Dean said, “Y/N the lady who was rushed in with me? Is she going to be alright?”

The Doctor said, “I don't know but I can go find out for you Mr Winchester?”

Dean said, “Thanks Doc.”

Then his family and Cas walk in. Mary hugs her son and John taps him on the shoulder. Sam just gives Dean the biggest grin.

Cas said, “So how's the lady you got out Dean?”

“Don't know the Doctor is going to check on her.”

John said, “I'm proud of you son. You kept both of you alive.”

Dean smiled and said, “I didn't know if you would find us. But I kept telling her you would. I told her my Chief was a stubborn ass and wouldn't give up.”

They all laughed then and John said, “Me stubborn never.” Which brought on another round of laughs.

The Doctor came back and said, “She's asking to see you Mr Winchester” as the nurse brings in a wheelchair.

Dean looked a little worse for wear his face was covered with gauze where they stitched him up.

John and Cas helped Dean into the wheelchair as the nurse wheeled him to my room.

I was sitting up in bed as John, Mary, Sam and Cas waited in his room. The nurse brought him in and my face lit up when I saw him.

He smiled and said, “How are you? I'm glad you’re going to be alright Y/N.”

“I'm sore but alive thanks to you Dean. Thank you for saving my life.” I said.

“Part of the job Y/N, but you're welcome.” He replied

“So how long you in for? “I asked.

“A couple of days then I'm released.” He answered.

“I'm here for at least a week.”

“Hey, I will come and visit you ok. Not if I can go anywhere else at the moment. Plus, I like talking with you.” He said.

“Really?” As I looked hopeful at Dean.

“Sure, how about when you’re better we go on a date.”

“I would like that Dean.”

“It's a date.”

So, he stayed a little while longer until I had fallen asleep and went back to his room where his family was waiting. He had a smile that was dazzling on his face as he looked at his family and his best friend


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean have a date but the Reader burns dinner and is upset. So Dean suggests pizza. While they wait things get hot and heavy until the Reader asks Dean if they could go slow.   
> Jo finds they asleep on the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader burns dinner. They get pizza and things get hot and heavy while they waited. Jo finds them asleep on the lounge. 
> 
> Warnings: Dean's very kissable lips and sexy eyes, coarse language, and fluff. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story all comments appreciated.

Dean stayed in hospital for at least two more days as he came to visit me while he was there. He would sit and talk about being a firefighter and how much he loved the job. I could see it in his eyes the exhilaration to be able to save lives and make a difference in the world. I admired that about him how strong he was and how capable he is to get the job done. Boy he saved my life and then he carried me out.

Of course he didn't tell me it was his best friend Cas that told me. He wouldn't give me up until he got me out like he promised me.  
I liked that he keeps his promises too. Plus that smile and those eyes won me over.

I was still injury like Dean but I was healing and getting better with each passing day. We decided to postpone our date until we both were able to move around better and not on crutches or me with my arm in a sling and plaster on my wrist. I looked at Deans face he had a small scar where they stitched his head from the fire. It looked sexy as on him it somehow enhanced his looks if they needed any. He was the most good looking man I've ever meet. He's gorgeous emerald green eyes and those sexy pink lips. He's dirty blonde hair and not to mention that really firm ass of his. I couldn't wait for our date so I invited him over to my place. I had been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks as I was going stir crazy plus the hospital was going to kill me with disgust blobs of unnamed food.

So I got my best friend Jo to help cook a meal as a thank you for saving my life. She smiles at me and said, “You really like him?”

I blushed as I haven't been involved with a man for a long time. She saw the twinkle in my eyes when I thought of Dean.

“Yes I like him he did save my life Jo.”

“You two have barely been inseparable since you woke up in the hospital.”

“Yeah, I know he's really interesting to talk too. He tells me about the fires he's been fighting and I tell him about work.”

“Wow that sounds exciting, he actually listens when you talk about work?”

“Yes he does, he likes the plain and boring life I lend.”

“You better go get cleaned up he will be here soon?”

“Ok, I will have to shower as best I can with this stupid arm.”

She laughs and said, “If you hurry I will do your hair for you.”

I smiled as I like Jo doing my hair it always looks really nice.

“Alright I'll be back soon.”

I moved off to the shower and put the hot water on to soothe my aching bones and muscles. Which hurt as I suppose to be resting still but I can enjoy Deans company too.

Meanwhile Dean was fussing around his house when Cas said, “hey, she will like you in anything Dean?”

“No it's our first date and I want to look good for her.”

“Ok, wear your jeans and a black shirt.”

“No, black's to plain maybe a nice dark blue.”

Cas sighed and said, “you could go naked then you wouldn't have to worry about clothes or dinner. All she would be looking at is your package,” with a laugh.

“Cas man this is serious please.”

“Ok, ok I'm sorry do you need help with the shower?”

“Yep still can't stand on my leg with this stupid plaster on.”

“Ok, then I help you shower and change.”

“Ok, but leave my boxers on Cas a man needs some privacy.”

Cas laughs and said, “Alright mister modesty.”

As Dean moves awkwardly on the crutches to the bathroom to shower.

I had gotten out the shower and my arm hurt like a son-of-a-bitch but I needed to get dress.

“Jo can you help me please?”

Jo came in and saw me struggled with my bra and helped do it up. I had already managed my panties. We looked in my closet for something nice to wear. Jo pulled out a sexy dress with a low neckline.

I said, “Jo it's shows too much. Can we chose something else?”

She looks at me and said, “will you want him to come back showing a little cleave will do that.”

“No, Jo I really like him, I don't want him to get the wrong idea.”

Jo looked disappointed but choose another dress which had a decent neckline. I looked in the mirror and Jo said, “you were right, you do look nicer.”

I will put your hair up maybe a loose bun. Here let me show you?" She put it up and it looked really nice. Then she put makeup on me. I didn't need much just some eyeliner to bring out my eyes and a little lipstick.

She said, “There what do you think?”

“Wow thank you I look really nice.”

She smiles and said, “Your welcome. Better go and check dinner and the pie you asked me to make we don't want it to burn.”

I nodded as she walks out the door I sprayed some perfume on me not that I wear it often at the cafe.

I had put my arm back in the sling as it was really sore. I thought about having some painkillers. I took two of them as we waited for Dean to arrive.

Dean had put some cologne on and did his hair. He looked in the mirror as he left a little scruff on his face.

Cas looked at him and said, “nice, ready to go?”

“Yeah thanks man for driving me over.”

“No problem. Call when you want to come home if you do?”

“Cas I will call you.”

He laughed at Dean nervousness as he twisted his hands. He went back to check the mirror one last time.

 

Dean arrived with flowers Cas had got him and a bottle of white wine. But because he could carry them Cas went with him to the door. Jo opened the door and said, “so you must be Dean?” He nodded and she continued, “you hurt my friend and I will hurt more than just your ankle you hear me.”

Cas and Dean both looked at her and she smiled at them. Dean sighed and said, “I won't hurt her.”

“Ok then you may come in.”

Dean said, “this is my best friend Cas.”

“Hi, I'm Y/N’s best friend Jo.”

Cas smiled a full toothy smile and Jo returned the smile.

“Hi, Jo it's nice to meet you and where is Y/N?"

“Right here Jo can you not scare Dean and Cas away,” with a grin as I know she was watching out for me.

“Sorry but I don't want you hurt. Can you manage dinner on your own or would you like me to stay?”

“No I think Dean and I can manage alone.”

Cas said, “Oh, these are for you from Dean.”

I said, “thank you,” as Jo took them from Cas.

Dean finally looks at me and said, “Wow you look beautiful Y/N.”

I blushed and said, “thank you, you look nice too.”

He dipped his head to hide a blush rising on his face. Jo came back and said, “Ok I put the flowers in some water and I opened the wine for you it's in the fridge. Maybe I should stay?”

I laughed and said, “go on I will be fine.”

Jo looked at Cas and he shook his head.

“Alright if you need me just call ok.”

“Yes alright I will promise.”

She gives me a hug goodbye and picks up her bag. As Cas said, “you two have a good night I will wait for your call Dean.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said as he and Jo walk away.

“Hey Dean, come sit down.”

He hobbled on the crutches to the lounge and sat heavily in the seat.

“Hey Y/N, how are you?”

“I'm good except for the arm is bothering me a bit. I guess your leg is doing the same?”

“Yeah I can't drive anywhere and I hate having to ask Cas.”

“I know what you mean I had to ask Jo to cook our dinner because I couldn't manage it.”

Then we looked at each other and burst into laughter as we were feeling sorry for ourselves.

“It smells nice so what are we having?”

“It’s just a roast with veggies and dessert.”

“Do you need help with dishing it out.”

I looked at the table as Jo had set it with candles and soft music was playing in the background.

“Maybe I will let you know? First would you like something to drink?”

“That would be nice.”

“Beer or wine?”

“Beer if you don't mine?”

“I got up to get the beer when I fell back and landed in Dean’s lap. He hands caught me around the waist as I looked at him.

He said, “you ok?”

“Yeah tripped on the rug as I winced slightly with my arm.”

He still had hold of me as I rested my head against his firm chest. It was nice as he gently moved his hands to my face as he pulls my chin up.

He said, “You have lovely eyes Y/N there are shades of blues and greens.”

I blushed as he moved his face closer to me and he gently licked his lips as he kissed me. It was a tentative kiss at first to test the water. I looked at him and moved to kiss him again. He deepen the kiss as his tongue touched my lip and it opened to give him access.

I was hearing bells in my head and thought wow what a kiss. When Dean pulled back and said, “the fire alarm is going off.”

“Oh fuck dinner.”

I pulled myself up as there was smoke coming from the kitchen. The alarm was still going when Dean hobbled to it and hit the button to stop it. I opened the windows to let the smoke out too.

I was so embarrassed I hid my face in my hands. He came over slowly as he pulled my hands away.

“Hey is it eatable?”

“Nope it's burn through. I'm so sorry I wanted this to be perfect for us both.”

“Don't worry about it. We can sent out for food.”

“Oh, no Jo was suppose to get me some money but she was busy making us dinner and didn't have time.”

“It's ok is the dessert still alright to eat?”

I pulled out the pie and it was burnt around the edges but the rest of it looked alright to eat.

“It's burnt too. I should have let Jo stay. Now I've ruined dinner.”

“I can paid for dinner if you like I have some money?”

“I will paid you back I swear.”

He laughed, “no need its my pleasure.”

I looked as a tear threatened to fall as he wipes it away and hugs me to him.

He said, "Hey it's alright, no harm was done except to dinner," with a smile and then I tried to laugh. 

"I'm really am a good cook Dean?"

"Yeah I can see that Y/N?" As he does a deep throaty laugh.

I tap him on the shoulder and he pulls me to him and gives me a kiss. He looks in my eyes and just that look makes my feel so much better.

I said, "Shall we order Pizza or Chinese?"

"Well I'm not really sure Pizza is always easy to eat but Chinese is a lot healthy then Pizza? Hard choice there," as he put his finger to head chin and said, "mmm maybe Pizza."

"Dean you crazy," as I laughed. 

"Yep I love Pizza with lots of pepperoni on it. How about you?"

"I love Ham and pineapple."

"So the question is do we get one or two pizza's?" as he looks at me. 

"Well I like pepperoni as will so do you like ham and pineapple?"

"I like them both ok two it is then shall we ring and order them?"

"Ok I will ring the order through as you sure Dean."

"What about the pizza?"

"No silly paying for them."

"Yep for sure no worries."

"Ok, thanks Dean," as I got up to ring. He sat there and looked around my place he noticed the pictures on the piano in the corner of the room. He wondered if I played the piano. He scan the rest of the room as he saw it wasn't overly big place. It had two rooms which he presumed were the bedrooms and lounge room and kitchen. There was two other doors which again he presume was the bathroom and laundry room. 

I came back and I said, "I called the pizza place they will be here in 35 minutes."

He said, "great I'm starving." 

I pulled my eyes down in shame as he gently lifts my chin up and kisses me. His lips were moist and soft while mine were dry as he deepens the kiss until I couldn't think of anything but the kiss. It was hot and sensual he definitely knew how to use his mouth and boy that tongue of his as it touched mine and it felt wonderful. 

My head was spinning as I had to pull back before I fainted from lack of air. I heaved in some quick breaths as my head cleared. 

"Boy, Dean that was amazing."

"Really I don't normally kiss like that."

"Yep definitely. What um you don't kiss like that?"

"No I usually go slower but I couldn't with you all I wanted to do was keep on kissing you until we both were breathless."

He kissed me again as we took little butterfly kisses. He looked at me and I smiled and said, "I'm enjoying these kisses Dean I've never been kissed like this before. It's hot as a blush rose on my cheeks. He looked and laughed a soft throaty laugh. 

There was a knock at the door we both jumped with fright as we looked at the clock and hadn't realised 35 minutes had passed by. We were lost in our kissing. 

I said, "That will be the pizza man Dean."

"Yep, here some money to paid him plus tip," as he hands me the money our hands brush and a tickling sensation goes through my whole body. Yep one think I knew for sure I was falling love with Dean Winchester Fire Fighter extraordinary. I walk over to the door and opened it as I looked at the boxes and knew I wouldn't be able to carry them. 

"Do you might bringing them in please."

The pizza man looked at my arm in the sling he smiled and said, "Sure," so he brought them in and sat them on the table in front of Dean. 

Dean said, "Hey man thanks."

"No worries glad I could help."

I handed him the money as he checked it and saw a huge tip. He said, "Thanks a lot." 

"No, thank you."

"Ok, bye." 

I shut and lock the front door as I sit next to Dean and open the pizza boxes. Funny thing I wasn't so hungry anymore as I looked at the pizza.

Dean said, "You alright you not hungry?"

"It's funny I was but now not so much. Are you?"

"Come to think about I'm not either."

I moved over to Dean and sat next to him as he pulled me into his arms. I rested on his chest as we sat in a comfortable silence. He stroked my hair as he hummed with contentment. I turned to look at him and I rubbed his face gently with my hand. He kissed my palm as I passed his lips. His lips were soft and full and so very kissable. I kissed him lightly at first then the hunger in us both grew and it turned hot and lusty. His tongue was exploring my mouth as I moaned into the kiss. He pulled me up so we were sitting straight as he moved his mouth to behind my ear as I mewled in sweet pleasure. 

He gently nipped at my ear lobe and sucked on it, it sent a jolt of pleasure through my whole body as I shivered slightly in his arms. He continued his assault on my neck as he found my pulse point. I don't know what it was that was so erotic about it but I could feel the heat building between my legs. I also could feel Dean's on my thigh as he kissed me. 

"Dean," I said, breathless.

"Mm Baby?"

"I want you but .... or God Dean."

"But what Baby?" 

"Our injuries we better stop."

He went still and looked at me with my lust filled eyes. He said, "We can if you want too."

"But how Dean."

"Lie down and I will show you, if you want too."

"Oh I want too, but can we take this slow we've only known each other a short time."

"Sure Baby but can I kiss you like that again."

I slapped his shoulder as he smirks at me. "I would hate it if you didn't." 

"Want to watch a movie then?" 

"Ok, what would you like to watch?"

"Anything but no chick flicks movies."

"You know Dean chick flick movies gets us women all hot and bothered." As I wink at him and licked my lips.

"Oh, God your going to be the death of me Baby." I giggled as he smacks my rear gently and I turn to look at him and his smirking. 

"How about a action movie like Indiana Jones his always good. Or Die hard there's action in that or we can go the classics Star Wars."

"Wow tough choice." He put his finger to his chin pretending to think about it as he looks straight me and see the most amazing sight. I'm standing their my lips all kiss swollen and a bruise is appearing on my neck from the kisses. He thought God she the most beautiful person I've ever seen. 

"Dean had you decided or your still glazing at me."

"Sorry but your so beautiful I forgot what I was doing?" I blushed as I look away and picked a DVD to put on.

I sat down once I put it in. He said, "So what did you choose as the previews come on."

"Wait and see kind Sir."

He motioned for me to sit with him as he wrapped his arms around me and I rested against his chest. He smelt amazing and I could get use to his manly smell. He smelt like cinnamon and vanilla it was intoxicating.

The opening credits started and he laughed as I felt it on my back. "So it's Star Wars then?"

"Hm, Harrison Ford can't go wrong there."

I turned and he looked wounded, "Harrison Ford huh."

"Yep so sexy."

"Hey Princess Leia is hot too you know."

I shrug as he looks at me. I laugh at the jealous look on his face. 

I said, "He's only my fictional character dream. The guy like very much is here and much more sexy and a damn fine kisser."

He smiles and gives me a kiss on the nose. "Good as I like the person sitting in front of me too. She's gorgeous and beautiful," he knew he was falling for me too. 

I open the pizza box as my stomach rubbled with hunger. I take a piece of ham and pineapple out and take a bite. I then turn and offer Dean some he takes a bite as we share the piece of pizza. 

"Mm nice," he kisses me and said,"Definitely." 

I laugh as he watches me grab another piece. I put some topping off and slowly put it in my mouth. He's watching me as he's thinking gone she's hot. He grabs my hand and licks my fingers where I held the pizza. "Mm nice Baby," he said. 

We watched the movie after we had eaten enough pizza. I was feeling sleepy so I snuggled into Dean and fell asleep soon after. 

Dean said, "Baby you awake?"

I didn't answer him so he held me. He was getting tired too so he eventually drifted off to sleep after kissing my head. 

We didn't hear the movie end as we were both sound asleep. We also didn't hear Jo come home she saw us asleep on the lounge and put a blanket over us. She smiles at how content we both look. She then notice the pizza boxes and see if there is any left. She puts the remains in the fridge as she looks at the burnt food. She giggles to herself as she knew she should have stayed to help. Oh well she thinks at least they had a good night I hope. She goes back in and around us to her room turning the TV off along the way. He whispers, "Good night Y/N and Dean see you in the morning."

We both are sound asleep as Dean's arms are wrapped securely around me. But being gently of my arm. In the morning there will be ribbing from Jo and Cas but tonight it's just us in each other's arms and the promised off tomorrow. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and the wonderful comments and kudos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter next chapter up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and leaving the wonderful comments and kudos it's much appreciated.


End file.
